


Drive Faster

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Story starts during the final scene of 312 with Brian and Justin in the hustler bar and continues through the night until the opening scene of 313 with Brian staring out the window in the loft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Fucking teenagers. I don't know how anyone puts up with them," Justin said with a slight smirk on his face. 

Brian turned to look at the teenager sitting next to him and arched an eyebrow. 'Fucking teenagers, huh?' he thought. "Well I don't know either, Sunshine, but I have managed to put up with you for almost 3 years now."

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian and continued to survey the geriatric crowd. "How long are we going to wait for this guy? This place is giving me the creeps."

Brian glanced around at the crowd himself. "Ummm, until you're my age," he said coyly with a quick look at Justin for his reaction. 

Without any hesitation, Justin shot back, "Well that will be a long time." Justin never even looked back at Brian, he just continued to look around the bar. 

Brian leaned closer and replied with a fake smile, "Ha Hah, very funny." 

As much as he hated being teased for being over 30, Justin seemed to hate being considered a teenager even more. He had certainly been through more than most 19 year olds, but that still didn't change the fact that he was still only 19. Brian's smile quickly faded as he continued to stare at the boy sitting next to him. 'God, nineteen,' Brian thought. Justin still had some of that young, innocent look to him, which was why Brian had needed him for his little charade, but there was something about him now that was different. He always acted older than his age, but now he was starting to look it as well. Maybe it was the longer hair. Maybe it was the more serious look that he carried on his face. Or maybe it was the confidence that he radiated through his eyes. 

Justin got up off the stool and leaned back against the bar with his arms laid out wide and his elbows resting comfortably on top of the bar. He had all the confidence in the world that he was the hottest thing there. He was wearing a black, scoop necked tank top underneath his leather jacket and with his arms out, the jacket hung open enough that you could see his entire chest, including the small outline of his nipple ring. And who could ignore the ever present bulge between his legs that seemed to be more pronounced in the tight leather pants that he had on. 

The more Brian stared at Justin, the more aroused he became. They were there to do a job, to play a dangerous hustler game, but Brian was starting to think that Justin was playing and looking the part a little too well. 'Why haven't we ever done this before?' Brian thought. He tried to shake himself from his slight trance. "Maybe we should just go. It doesn't appear that our killer is going to come tonight." 'Hopefully that won't be the case for me,' Brian thought still unable to get over just how good Justin looked.

"What do you think that means?" Justin asked, seeming to be bored with the whole scene.

"I think that it means our little hustler friend Hunter intercepted him in the parking lot," Brian replied rather sarcastically. "Fucking twat."

Justin turned to look at Brian and smirked. "Hmmm, maybe so. He would have done anything to impress you." 

"You think so, huh?"

Justin smiled and looked Brian right in the eye, "No, I know so. He definitely has the hots for you." Justin quickly looked away, trying to maintain his confidant facade. 

"What, are you jealous?"

"No," Justin replied a little too quickly. He glanced at Brian out of the corner of his eye and then looked away again. He knew Brian must have seen the break in his demeanor. 'Shit. Here it comes. Brian is never going to let this drop now.'

Brian thought about taking advantage of Justin's jealousy, but then he changed his mind. They were there to play a hustler game after all. Why ruin it? This might be fun. 'Let's see what the boy is made of.' Brian got up from his stool and moved so that he was standing next to Justin then leaned against the bar himself. He continued to look straight ahead but leaned in and said in a low, husky voice so that Justin was the only one that heard him, "Speaking of hot, you're making my cock so hard from seeing you in all that leather."

A small smile crept across Justin's face. "Really?" he asked, but then he remembered why they were there and why he was wearing the outfit that had put Brian in such a playful mood. Remembering what Brian had told him to say earlier, Justin repeated the words in his most seductive voice, "How would you like to plow my smooth tight ass?"

The words shot straight from Justin's mouth to Brian's dick. That was all it took. Brian grabbed Justin by the arm and said, "Waiting is over, time to go." Brian dragged him all the way out the front door, and once they were outside he draped his arm around Justin's neck and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you all night long."

Justin felt his cock harden at the thought of what awaited him when they got back to the loft. He turned around so that they were face to face and kissed Brian greedily. Out of breath, Justin pulled away, locked his eyes on Brian's and said, "I was hoping you would say that."

Brian pushed his little, blonde hustler across the sidewalk and against the side of the corvette, then he attacked Justin's mouth without any warning. Brian pressed every inch of his body against Justin's. They were both so hard. Brian's dick was begging to be freed from the tight confinements of his leather pants and he was sure that Justin's was feeling the same way. Brian reached down with his hand and massaged the outline of Justin’s cock through the soft leather. He released Justin's mouth from the kiss, leaving the blond gasping for air. Brian dropped his head and started to kiss the portion of Justin's chest that was exposed from the low cut tank top.

"Brian," Justin whimpered still out of breath and forgetting all about the role he was supposed to be playing. "Brian, please, take me home."

Justin's voice made Brian realize where they were and he stopped his assault on Justin's chest. "Fuck!" Brian exclaimed, hating the fact that he would have to drive home before he could finish devouring his boy. "Get in the damn car, NOW!" 

Brian opened the door for Justin and swatted his ass as he turned to get into the car. He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He reached his hand out for the lever and paused as he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down for the ride home. Brian got in the car, started the engine, pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and they pulled away from the curb with a loud squeal. 

Justin was just too far gone and decided he didn't want to wait another minute. He reached his hand over to Brian's lap and started unbuttoning the top button of his pants. Justin snaked his hand down inside and pulled his lover's dick to freedom. 

Brian took in a sharp breath of air and turned to look at Justin. "What are you doing?" 

"Being a little impatient. Is that alright with you?" Justin asked playfully.

"Justin, I don't want to wreck..." 

But before Brian could finish what he was going to say, Justin covered his lips with his own in a searing kiss and started to slowly move his hand up and down Brian’s shaft. Justin felt it getting harder and knew Brian wouldn't object anymore. Brian gripped the steering wheel tighter and tilted his head straining to still see the road ahead while Justin continued to kiss him. 

Mumbling into the kiss Brian said, "Justin, shit, I can't see where I'm going." 

Justin didn't respond, but for their own safety he thought he'd better move away from Brian's line of sight and move on to something a little less dangerous. He leaned over and let his mouth engulf the tip of Brian’s cock. He didn't even care that the gear stick was sticking into his ribs and would probably leave a bruise, he just needed a taste. Brian jumped at the sensation of the warm mouth on his dick and accidentally turned the steering wheel slightly. The swerve of the car caused Justin to knock the gear stick into neutral and the vette's engine roared. Brian let off of the gas pedal and reached over to put the car back into drive then said, "Fuck Justin, are you trying to get us killed?" 

Again Justin didn't respond, but he let his lover’s cock slip from his mouth then adjusted himself in the small seat of the corvette and got onto his knees facing Brian. This way he could bend over without having the gear stick in his side. He leaned over right next to Brian's ear, sucked on the lobe for a few seconds then whispered, "Drive faster". 

Brian growled as Justin's hot breath on his ear and the implication of his words made him wild. He pushed the pedal right down to the ground, determined to get to the loft in record time.


	2. Drive Faster

Justin continued sucking and nibbling on Brian's ear, causing the older man to drive even faster. He raised his hand to Brian's mouth and brushed his thumb across his lover's full bottom lip then gently pushed it inside. Brian growled then closed his lips around the digit and eagerly began to suck. 

Justin moaned into Brian's ear, sending shivers through the older man's body. He pulled his thumb from the warmth of Brian's mouth and slowly started moving his hand down the brunet's firm chest, gently caressing his nipples through the soft fabric of his t-shirt. At the same time his mouth began its decent, licking and then lightly biting at the skin just under his lover's jaw before moving downwards to suck on the tempting flesh of his graceful neck. He tugged up the hem of Brian's shirt and snaked his hand inside, desperately needing to touch the real thing. 

Brian's abdominal muscles flexed at the initial contact of the boy's hand and he screamed, "Fuck, your hand is cold!"

Justin giggled and moved back up next to Brian's ear to whisper, "It'll warm up," repeating the same words Brian had said to him on their first night together. Smiling at the memory, he returned to his dual assault as his mouth resumed its attack on Brian's throat and his nimble fingers played with the man's hardened nipples. 

Brian relaxed a bit and moaned at the twin sensations being created by his lover, but he didn't know how much more he could take. They were just a few minutes away from the loft and as bad as he wanted his lover to continue he decided it would be best to wait it out. "Justin, stop. We're almost home."

Justin ignored Brian and allowed his hand to continue its journey downwards, placing gentle caresses over the man's ribs and stomach before reaching the silky patch of pubic hair that was still exposed from his previous attempt at sucking Brian's cock. He paused briefly to let his fingers play, curling and twisting the hair around. "You want me to stop?" he hissed against Brian's neck.

"Y-Yes," Brian said in a shaky voice that was not very convincing. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and tilted his head back against the head rest as Justin moved to place soft kisses on his chest. Justin ran his tongue over the brunet's sensitive belly then dipped it teasingly into his navel as his roaming hand moved lower and wrapped around Brian's leaking cock, giving it a squeeze. 

Brian's head shot up. "Justin, please! Just a few more minutes." Brian was almost whimpering.

"Drive faster. I'm not stopping," Justin replied in a sultry voice. Brian's precum eased the way as the blond began to pump his hand up and down slowly. He nuzzled Brian's pubic hair and breathed in his lover's intoxicating scent. "You smell so good," he moaned. His eyes shifted slightly and he was unable to resist the sight before him as his tongue flicked out and lapped at the clear fluid that bubbled from Brian's slit. "Mmmm, you taste so good." And with that, his mouth latched onto the head of Brian's cock and started sucking. He growled at the taste of his lover's sweetness.

"Uhh, FUCK, Justin," Brian moaned loudly from the incredible sensation. He felt Justin start to release his dick so he quickly removed his left hand from the steering wheel and entangled his long fingers in the blond's hair, holding him in place. 

Justin smiled and took it as a sign that Brian was beyond stopping now. Thrilled with his victory, he swooped down further taking the entire member into his mouth so that the swollen head hit the back of his throat and he swallowed.

Brian gasped and slammed on the brakes. The ride home was taking too long and his ability to drive weakened with his determined lover latched onto his dick. The need was too great, he had to find somewhere to pull over and he had to do it fast. They were only five blocks away from the loft, but Brian didn't care, he couldn't wait another second. 

Justin smiled internally, unable to do it physically with his mouth full of Brian's throbbing erection. He knew he was getting to the man, but with the sudden halt of the car, Justin thought that maybe Brian was serious this time and wanted him to stop. His question was quickly answered as Brian fisted his hair and lightly pushed down on the back of his head. 

"Don't you dare stop now!" Brian growled.

A thrill shot through Justin's body at hearing his lover's command and his lips tightened further around the throbbing member as he started bobbing up and down. He greedily sucked on Brian's cock and was rewarded with a gush of precum that he happily swallowed, loving the taste.

Brian spotted a darkened alley and quickly pulled in and stopped, screeching the tires to a halt. He slammed the gear shift into park and released the lever on his seat, reclining backward with a thud. Brian lifted his head and watched as his cock moved in and out of his lover's warm mouth. He was overwhelmed by the sight of the thick lips gliding along his shaft and knew he was close to cumming. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, wanting to enjoy Justin's efforts to the fullest before he totally lost it. He had one hand tugging on the blond's hair and let the other roam down Justin's back, over his jacket, to settle on the smooth plumpness of his leather clad ass.

Justin moaned at the touch. His body had been completely ignored up to this point and he was desperate for some kind of contact.

Brian sensed Justin's need. He moved his hand to his mouth and inserted two fingers, sucking on them, wanting to get them good and wet. Once he accomplished this, he snaked his hand down the back of Justin's pants until he found his goal. He wiggled just the tips into Justin's waiting hole and was rewarded with a loud groan from the blond. 

The vibrations from deep inside Justin's throat sent shockwaves of pleasure through Brian's groin and he was unable to suppress his own loud moan. "Oh, yeah.....it feels so good....don't stop....I'm almost there." Brian arched his back off the seat, his head tipped back and he pressed his long fingers deeper into Justin's ass and began moving them in and out.

Justin picked up speed, alternating between sucking, deep throating and swallowing around Brian's cockhead. He was in sheer heaven. He had his favorite dick in his mouth, his lover's perfect fingers up his ass while the other ones tugged and pulled at his hair. He was so overwhelmed with the sensations that he couldn't think straight. He needed just one more thing to make it complete and he was determined to get it. He wrapped his hand around the base of Brian's shaft and began pumping purposefully. His lips latched tightly onto the head and sucked hard. His lover was almost there, almost ready to reward him.

Brian felt a warmth overcome him and he knew he was gone. His body stiffened, his back arched and he rammed his fingers deeper into Justin. "Oh, fuck...oh, I'm, oh...I'm co....." His balls tightened and spasmed then exploded shooting his warm cum fast and hard up his cock, out his slit, and down his lover's throat.

That was exactly what Justin was waiting for. He gulped and swallowed wanting to get every last drop. Brian came so hard and with such intensity that the cum was shooting out faster than he could drink it and some seeped out of his mouth and ran down his hand. He continued to stroke Brian until he was sure his balls were empty. His ass felt so good, but he didn't want to come that way. Now that he had gotten the nourishment from Brian that he craved, he was ready to move on to satisfying his needs. They needed to get home. NOW!!

"That was amazing," Brian said, barely able to speak. He was panting heavily, left weakened and utterly spent. 

Justin let Brian's cock slip from his mouth slowly, then placed a tender kiss to the tip before he straightened up slightly in his seat. "Yes, it was." Justin grinned wickedly, realizing that his fingers were coated in Brian's cum. His blue eyes locked on the intense hazel ones as he raised his fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean. He smiled, happy for the loud growl that he received from his lover.

Heatedly, Brian moved Justin's hand and pulled the blond closer for a crushing kiss. He tasted himself as he swirled his tongue around inside his lover's mouth. "Mmmm," Brian moaned pulling away with a slight grin. He looked at Justin's still wet hand, brought it to his own mouth and licked the fingers clean one by one. 

The younger man was mesmerized by the sight and felt a twitch in his groin. He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear the fog. "Fuck. THAT was amazing," Justin keened, looking up at Brian with his big Sunshine smile plastered on his face. 

"Yes, it was," Brian said and let out a small chuckle, but still unable to move. 

Justin noticed Brian's weakened condition and asked, "Are you OK?" 

"Fuck yeah, I'm more than OK. How 'bout you?"

"Well actually, my back and legs are killing me from bending over for so long, my dick is rock hard and doesn't have any room to breathe in these tight leather pants, AND I seem to have something lodged in my ass." 

Brian had forgotten all about where his hand and fingers were. "You mean these?" Brian smirked as he wiggled them around before removing his hand, torturously slow. 

Justin moaned loudly and tried to catch his breath. "Yes, now will you kindly put the car in gear and get us the fuck out of here? I want to go home. And just so you know, I am going to demand some serious attention when we get there," Justin stated matter of factly then turned slowly to sit back down in his seat, wincing and moaning all the way from his stiff muscles. "Little, small, cramped, fucking sport cars," Justin mumbled. "Why would you, of all people, get a car that was not made to fuck in? I miss the jeep. Oh, Oww."

Brian couldn't help but laugh at the little drama scene before him. 'It's his own fault,' he thought, 'but he does deserve some kind of reward.' He raised his seat back up, shifted the car into drive, pulled out of the alley and back onto the street. They just had five blocks to travel but that was plenty of time to decide how he would repay his blond hustler. 

Brian smiled knowingly. He had exactly what the boy needed to ease all his aches and pains. He reached over, patted and then squeezed Justin's confined bulge. "You just hold on to that hard on, Sunshine, I've got just the thing for it."


	3. Drive Faster

Five blocks to go.

The ride home was painstakingly slow and torturous for Justin. Brian's hand continued to squeeze and massage the bulge in his pants. Justin's head was tilted back against the head rest and his eyes were closed. If it weren't for the periodic moans and the writhing in his hips, Brian would have thought he was asleep. Justin was trying to behave and remain calm until they arrived at the loft, but inside he felt more like a volcano about to erupt. 

Four blocks to go.

Justin was revelling in what Brian was doing to him but he knew if he tried to participate or reciprocate the touches they would again be pulling into a darkened alley. He didn't want that. 'Fucking sports cars.' His back was still aching. He knew it was his own fault. Brian had wanted to wait, but he didn't care. 'Brian owes me big time and he's going to give me what I want.' A wicked smile played across his face at the thoughts dancing around in his head.

Three blocks to go.

Brian noticed Justin's look of amusement. "What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"Oh, just thinking about the 'thing' that you've got that's going to take care of this rock in my pants," Justin said without opening his eyes. He didn't want to loose the vision of Brian's perfect ass swallowing up his throbbing member. 

Two blocks to go.

"Hmmm, is that so?"

"Uh huh." Justin moved his hand on top of Brian's and gave a squeeze. He opened his eyes turning to his lover and hissed, "Do you want me to tell you what you're going to be doing to make me feel better?"

One block to go.

"No. I told you, I've got just the thing. I know what you want. I know what you need," Brian said rounding the last corner and pulling up next to the curb in front of the loft. And with that he gave one last squeeze and removed his hand to turn off the car. 

Home. Finally.

Brian leaned over and took Justin's mouth in a crushing kiss. He kissed him hard, swirling his tongue around inside the blond's warm mouth. He pulled away quickly leaving Justin gasping for air, grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the car. "Are you coming?" he asked with a slight smirk, knowing that his lover would definitely be coming soon. Real soon. 

Brian walked around to the passenger side and opened the door to retrieve his leather clad hustler. "Ow, Ow, Ow," Justin exclaimed in full drama queen mode as Brian pulled him out. Standing by the side of the car he extended his legs and arched his back, lifting his arms above his head. As he stretched and moaned he watched Brian out of the corner of his eye, trying not to laugh. He wanted to milk it for all it was worth. 

Brian stood shaking his head, watching the teen's show. "Give me a fucking break. I thought you had something that you needed me to take care of?" Justin displayed a look of innocence, trying desperately to contain his laughter. Brian grabbed Justin's crotch. "Remember this? Now come on. I'm not buying it anyway." He stuck his fingers down the front of Justin's leather pants to grab a hold of his belt buckle and was once again pulling him, this time towards the front door. 

Justin knew Brian was onto him so he gave up and giggled all the way inside the building. 'Oh, it's going to get taken care of alright,' Justin thought. The butterflies in his stomach grew with anticipation, turning into frenzied bats. He could hardly wait.

They made their way down the long hall and when they reached the elevator, Brian released Justin and basically tossed him inside. The blond hit the back wall with a thud then quickly turned around. His heart was pounding and his breath was coming in short quick puffs. He'd made it through the longest five blocks of his life and his needs were close to being met. His cock twitched at the revelation as he stood there, waiting to make his move. 

Five...Brian reached up for the gate...Justin reached up to undo his belt buckle...

Four...Brian pulled the gate down with a crash...Justin pulled his zipper down...

Three...Brian pushed the button for the fourth floor...Justin pushed his pants down to the floor...

Two...the elevator began its ascent...Justin began moving towards Brian...

One...In one swift motion, Justin pounced, slamming Brian face first against the wall of the elevator as his body pressed against the older man's with such force that Brian could barely breathe. 

Brian was stunned at the sudden attack but became instantly aroused at the feel of the hard cock grinding against his ass and the hot breath moving across the nape of his neck. 

Justin placed one hand on Brian's hip while the other reached around the front and began caressing the man's now rock hard erection. His mouth sucked, licked, and nibbled on the tender flesh of his lover's neck and ears. He was like a hungry animal devouring its prey.

Brian wasn't sure what had happened. He knew his boy was excited and needed release but he thought he was going to be the one to give it. He certainly wasn't expecting to have it taken from him. He'd let Justin weaken his control in the car, but now he wanted it back. He needed to turn things around. "What are you doing?" Brian asked as he placed his hands against the wall of the elevator and tried to push Justin off of him.

Justin leaned in harder, planting his feet firmly to maintain his leverage. He removed his hand from Brian's hip and grabbed a handful of the brunet's hair, pulling his head back and exposing more of his graceful neck. Justin licked all the way up his neck and when he reached his ear, he whispered in between hot breaths, "You always say that there's nothing wrong with getting your needs met." His other hand unbuttoned the older man's pants, slid inside and wrapped around the throbbing member. "This is what I need," he growled as he pressed his own erection harder against Brian's ass and wriggled it around.

Brian gasped at the feel of his lover's cock against his ass. 'I am so fucked.' He hated it when Justin used his own words against him. 

Justin felt Brian's resistance begin to subside and took it as a sign that he could release his grip and move on. Keeping his chest pressed against Brian's back, he used his hands to pull down Brian's pants exposing the firm, round globes of his ass. His own erection found what it needed as it brushed along the now bare crack. Justin licked his lips at the sight and decided he needed a taste first. He moved one hand to the center of Brian's back and patted as a signal for him to stay put. He got down on his knees and came cheek to cheek with the object of his desire.

Brian tensed when he felt the sharp pain of a nip on his ass. "Just relax," Justin purred as he ran his tongue soothingly over the spot. "I'm going to eat your ass so fine, you'll be begging me not to stop." His wet tongue flattened against Brian's crack and brushed from bottom to top. He paused as he passed over his pucker and pushed with his tongue, not entering, but swirling it around the tight hole. Justin placed one hand on each of Brian's ass cheeks, parting them wider but never stopping his tongue's exploration of Brian's crevice.

"Oh, gawd," Brian whimpered as he pushed his hips back slightly, welcoming the assault.

Justin took this as a sign to continue and slowly entered Brian with his tongue. He wriggled it around and around inside the hole, feeling it twitter with every movement. Justin pulled back in desperate need of air, letting his tongue slip from Brian's opening. 

Brian moaned at the loss, letting out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He was on fire and wanted more. He pushed his hips back again.

Justin's heart fluttered in his chest at the knowledge that Brian wanted more. He had weakened his resolve for the second time that night. His dick jumped at the thought. Brian wanted and needed him just as much he wanted and needed Brian. 

Justin started again, this time faster. He pushed in with his hot, wet tongue and Brian gasped. As he continued the assault with his tongue, his hands roughly kneaded the irresistable cheeks of Brian's ass. He buried his face deeper, hardened his tongue and dove in over and over, fucking Brian with his mouth. Justin couldn't get enough...the taste...the smell...his mind was reeling. His cock was aching to be where his tongue was, but he didn't care. He was so lost in pleasuring Brian...needing the man to want more...to ask for it...no, beg for it. 

"Justin," Brian mouthed, but no sound came out. His mouth was so dry. He swallowed, trying hard to concentrate on what he wanted to say but found he was unable to focus on anything but the pleasure of Justin's tongue working his ass. He needed more though, and as much as he was enjoying the awesome rim job, he wanted to move things along.

"Justin," he tried again and this time there was a sound. 

Justin reluctantly stopped his action after one last lick of his lover's opening and one last kiss on his cheek. He pulled himself up Brian's body, bringing his face next to Brian's ear and his dripping cock next to his ass. He slid his tongue along the underside of Brian's jawline as his cock nestled in between the two firm globes. "Yes?" he asked, letting his warm breath wash over his lover's heated skin. 

"Fuck me," Brian muttered without thinking about the words before they left his lips. His need was so great, they just spilled out. 

Justin was ready to explode at hearing Brian's words and knew he couldn't wait any longer. He immediately pulled back, but placed a hand on the center of Brian's back, again signaling him not to move. He didn't realize that Brian couldn't have moved even if he wanted to, he was paralyzed with desire. 

Justin reached down to Brian's pants that were bunched around his ankles. He searched in the pocket for the needed supplies then placed his hand on Brian's leg and tapped. Brian lifted his leg so that Justin could free it from the leather. He stood back up and kicked Brian's leg making him widen his stance to accomodate for the difference in their height. He placed the foil packet between his teeth, ripped it open, pulled out the latex disc and quickly rolled it over his leaking erection. His fingers were shaking with anticipation and he was careful not to touch himself too much for fear that he would come before he even got inside his lover. He popped open the cap of the lube, but was quickly halted by Brian's voice.

"Don't need it. Come on," Brian growled, rocking his hips back to meet Justin's dick.

Justin smiled at the brunet's overwhelming need to move things along. He tossed the lube on the floor and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of Brian's neck. He moved his hand down and brushed his fingers over Brian's ass. He slipped his hand between his cheeks and pressed his thumb firmly against the waiting hole, wanting to get the man ready. 

Brian was so turned on that he was loosing patience. "Don't need it." He thrusted his hips back again but this time with more force. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Justin took the hint and removed his thumb then positioned the tip of his cock against Brian's hole and pushed in hard. "Oh, shit, Brian!" Justin screamed as he rammed his cock all the way in, not stopping until his balls reached the older man's ass.

"Oh, fuck!" Brian cried out, wincing at the pain.

"Are you OK? Shit, I'm sorry," Justin said, startled by Brian's reaction. He began to retreat when he felt Brian's hands grab at his hips to hold him in place. Brian shoved his ass backwards causing Justin to penetrate him again as far as he could. "I'm not some nelly queen, Justin. Now get on with it. Plow my smooth, tight ass. Hard."

Justin smiled, remembering how this whole thing started. 'Who's acting the part of hustler now?' he thought. If that's how Brian wanted to be treated, he was happy to oblige. He thrusted in hard again, right to the root, causing his lover's back to arch and his head to fly up. Justin rhythmically pounded into Brian over and over, causing his balls to bounce against the taller man's ass. The blond took a handful of the brunet's hair in his fingers, clenched his fist and pulled his head back to expose his neck. He sucked on the flesh greedily as he continued to ride his ass. 

Brian let out a loud moan as Justin fucked him with abandonment. He let go of Justin's hip with one hand and reached around to grab his neglected dick. 

"NO! That's mine," Justin barked as he swatted Brian's hand away. He reached around and grabbed the older man's swollen cock and began pumping it in rhythm with the movements of his dick plunging into Brian's ass.

As they moved towards climax, both of them were panting heavily and grunting loudly, as the sounds of sex echoed throughout the elevator.

Justin angled his hips to hit his lover's prostate and tugged harder on his cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout the brunet's body. "Are you ready?" he asked. There was no answer but the tightening of the muscle's that surrounded his dick gave him his answer. He knew it wouldn't take much to send them over the edge. He pulled out less and less, just jabbing in and out of Brian's battered hole. 

Within seconds Brian's balls began to spasm and the cum erupted from his slit in pulsating streams against the wall of the elevator. "Holy FUCK!" Brian yelled as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Brian's orgasm caused his anal muscles to constrict on Justin's cock, sending him hurtling into his own mindblowing orgasm. Justin screamed incoherently as the fluid spewed from his cock, filling the condom to capacity. He slumped forward, pushing Brian against the wall. 

Both men's legs were weak and trembling from the intensity of their orgasms. Justin was being held up by Brian and Brian by the hard surface of the elevator wall. Neither one wanted to move as their breathing began to slow and their fogged minds began to clear.

Justin eventually pulled out of his lover, placing a soft kiss on Brian's neck as he did. Without saying a word he went to retrieve his leather pants and shoes that were carelessly strewn about the elevator. 

Brian groaned at the loss. He bent down to step back into his pants, pulled them up and took a deep breath. He turned around to look at Justin. His hazel eyes locked with the sparkling blue ones and he smiled, noticing the big grin on Justin's face. He laughed out loud as his eyes roamed the rest of Justin's body. He was standing there in his sexy, swooped-neck, black t-shirt and leather jacket, but naked from the waist down, condom still on his softening dick and holding his leather pants in this hands. "Well don't you look like the cat who ate the canary," Brian smirked as he raised the gate on the elevator door. 

Justin just continued to grin as he walked toward the exit then paused and leaned into Brian's ear saying, "Yep." He swatted Brian's ass and ran for the door of the loft. He didn't get very far, forgetting that the door was locked and Brian had the keys. 

"Don't get all full of yourself, little boy." Brian said as he approached, inserting the key into the lock and pulling open the door. "It only happened because I wanted it to."

"Whatever you say, old man," Justin replied as he reached up to place a kiss on Brian's mouth. He entered the loft and headed straight to the bathroom, practically skipping all the way. He stopped in the doorway like he had forgotten something, then turned around with a devilish grin. "Didn't you say you were going to fuck me all night long?" 

Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Fuck. I need a nap.'


	4. Drive Faster

After Justin disappeared into the bathroom, Brian pulled the loft door closed, locking it to ensure that unwanted visitors couldn't just walk in and make themselves at home. He'd had enough of intruders bearing bad news the last few days to learn that 'not keeping locks on their doors' was supposed to be an expression of sexual freedom and not meant to be taken literally. Tonight was the night to forget about all their troubles with Stockwell and just enjoy each other's company. Pull out all the stops and go for broke. Even though he'd already come twice, he was still horny and planned on making good on his promise to Justin for the all night marathon of sucking and fucking. He took another deep breath, adjusted his growing erection and walked over to the refrigerator to get a couple bottles of water. He opened one of the bottles and drank half of it in a continuous gulp as he made his way to join his lover in the bathroom.

As he approached the doorway he heard the sounds of a flushing toilet and saw Justin starting to remove the leather jacket. He watched him drop it off his shoulders, down his arms and pull one arm out. His cock stiffened further and his breath caught in his throat at the incredible sight in front of him. He sat his bottle down on the vanity and approached the blond. "Thirsty?" Brian asked holding out the unopened bottle of water and taking the jacket from Justin's hands. 

"Yes, very," Justin replied as he took the bottle, opened it and began chugging the water.

Brian watched Justin drink the water. 'Fuck, he looks hot with his lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle.' He glanced down at the jacket he was holding, his fingers rubbing the soft fabric of the leather. 'Fuck, he looked hot in this thing.' A slight grin formed on his lips. 'When did Justin become so fucking hot all the time?'

Justin noticed that Brian seemed to be lost in thought. He saw the wicked smile on the man's face and wondered what he was thinking about. "What's the smile for?" 

Brian looked up at Justin, locking his lust-glazed hazel eyes on inquisitive blue ones and replied, "Ummm, I was just thinking about you, in all that leather, leaning against the bar, and how it made my dick hard just looking at you."

"Really?" Justin asked in a low, seductive voice as he moved closer to where Brian was standing. "You want me to put it back on?"

Brian licked his lips as he watched Justin's approach but then snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. "No, I don't. In fact, I don't want you to wear it out again," Brian stated matter of factly as he moved to the doorway and tossed the jacket on the floor in the bedroom, in the same spot that Justin has dropped his pants earlier. 

"Brian, that doesn't make any sense. We just bought that jacket and those pants today. Besides you, yourself, said I looked hot in it and that it made your dick hard," Justin said snaking his arms around his lover's waist, a little confused by Brian's attitude.

"It makes perfect sense. I can only imagine the thoughts running through the minds of those perverts at the bar," Brian said a little lost in thought again. 

Justin smiled at the realization that Brian was fighting off an attack of the green-eyed monster and giving more of those 'romantic words' that he longed to hear in the troubled man's own twisted way. Justin understood Kinney-speak again and never missed those hidden messages anymore. He wrapped his arms tighter and began kissing Brian's neck in appreciation.

Brian swooned a little and sighed at the feel of Justin's light kisses on his neck. He pulled the boy's face up to meet his and said, "Besides, I prefer you naked anyway. Why don't you get out of that shirt and let me make good on my promise?" 

"Prefer me naked, huh?" Justin whispered then immediately released his grip on Brian's body, took a step back, removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He was now totally naked for the first time that night. "You know...I prefer you naked as well." He reached out to Brian with a grin like a cheshire cat and started pulling his jacket off. "Need some help?"

Brian didn't answer. He just stood there letting Justin remove all of his clothes and sighed when he felt the sweep of Justin's warm tongue along every bit of new skin that was exposed. He raised his arms as Justin lifted his t-shirt over his head; a lick from his chest all the way up to his neck. He lifted his feet one at a time as Justin removed his pants; a lick from his thigh all the way up to his navel. Brian was rock hard again and ready to get the marathon started. He grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on. I want you on the bed, on all fours with your ass in the air."

Justin placed his free hand on top of Brian's and planted his feet on the ground to resist being moved. "No, Brian. Wait. I want to take a shower first. I'm all sticky and sweaty." He was practically sliding across the floor. 

'A shower could be good,' Brian thought. He stopped abruptly and released his grip on Justin at the same time. The loss of forward momentum coupled with his own resistance caused Justin to almost tumble to the ground before he caught his balance by grabbing a hold of both sides of the bathroom doorway. "Shit Brian!" Justin shouted.

"Oh sorry," Brian said abruptly as he walked past Justin, opened the door, stepped inside, turned the water on and adjusted the temperature to be as hot as their skin could handle. The steam from the water immediately began to fog the glass walls of the shower. He stepped under the hot spray letting the water rain over his body. 

The shower had been Justin's idea, but he was paralyzed as his eyes locked on Brian's wet form through the glass. He stood there in awe, staring at the water that ran down Brian's long, firm body as it slowly disappeared from view into the increasing fog. 

Brian glanced over his shoulder to find that Justin hadn't followed him and still stood in the doorway. "Hey, I thought you wanted to take a shower."

Justin shook his head to clear the trance he seemed to be in then moved across the bathroom, stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. He joined Brian under the spray of water...pressed his body against Brian’s back, his cock against the round firm buttocks, his arms around the slim waist and littered soft kisses in between the two shoulder blades. Brian leaned his head back under the water and rested it on Justin's shoulder. Justin's hands roamed over Brian's chest as he nibbled on the brunet's exposed throat. Their movements were slow as the hot water relaxed and soothed their bodies. 

Brian turned around in Justin's arms, lowered his head and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Brian slipped his tongue through his lover's parted lips and began exploring the younger man's mouth. Justin moaned as the kiss started to heat up. 

Brian broke away and grabbed the bar of soap out of the soap dish, spun it around in his hands until he had worked up a lather, handed the soap to Justin and he did the same before returning it to its home. They ran their hands all over each other's smooth chests, sliding down to wash taut abs and roaming over round shoulders. They took turns, turning around so the other could wash their back and buttocks. Facing each other again and completely in sync with what the other wanted, they soaped and lathered each other's cock, making sure to do a thorough job. Both were fully erect from all the passionate stimuli of their washings and getting harder by the minute. 

Brian poured shampoo into his hand and started to run his hands through his lover's hair. He massaged his scalp and created a lather. Justin's eyes were closed, moaning at the sensation. When he was done, he tilted the boy's head back into the spray and ran one hand along the pale skin of his neck. Brian's dick twitched at the feel of the smooth skin under his palm. He continued to rinse the blond hair, rubbing his other hand through the soft locks under the water then he grabbed a hold of it in his fist and pulled Justin's head to one side. He devoured his neck as he bit and kissed a trail along his jaw and up to his full lips. They kissed again, but this time it was more intense as their tongues dueled for space in each other's mouth. 

Brian pulled away breathless. He kept his eyes locked with Justin's as he slowly began his descent down the blond's lithe body. He kissed his neck again, nibbled on his ear lobe and softly nipped on his shoulder. He swirled his tongue around the hardened nipples, one and then the other, then lifted the little gold ring between his teeth and gave it a tug. Justin gasped, moved his hands to Brian's shoulders and squeezed. Brian got on his knees and continued his downward trek, stopping briefly to dip his tongue teasingly into his lover's navel before reaching his final goal. 

Once there, he didn’t hesitate for even a moment but started the oral pleasure with teasingly soft licks up and down the blond's incredibly hard shaft. Justin moaned, unable to keep the pleasure he was feeling contained. Brian flicked his tongue out, licking at the tip of Justin's leaking slit, before he wrapped his thick lips around the head of his cock and sucked with hungry determination. Brian swallowed him whole as his lips pursed tightly around the shaft and his finger's firmly gripped his lover's ass cheeks. His head bobbed up and down with greater speed. 

"Oh, fuck," Justin yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the enclosure. He felt weak in the knees so he reached one hand up and grabbed hold of the shower nozzle overhead to steady himself. He moved the other hand to Brian's hair, making a fist. This wasn't something Brian did very often and it just felt soooo good. He tried not to force his dick further down Brian's throat, but he was so turned on, he couldn't help it. He felt his balls rising up against his body and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. 

Brian felt Justin's grip on his head forcing the shaft deeper into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, knowing his boy was almost ready to explode. He sucked harder on the head, moved faster up and down the shaft and dug his nails into Justin's ass. When he felt the boy's cock engorge and pulsate, he dove deeper, allowing the head to hit the back of his throat. That was it. 

Justin let loose as his balls exploded and a rush of cum blasted out of his slit and right down Brian's throat.

Brian swallowed several times, pulled back to the cock head and sucked like a vacuum. He wanted to get every last drop. He felt Justin's grip on his hair loosen and the pressure against his hands gripping the man's ass get heavier. Justin's head was thrown back, his mouth hung open and he appeared to be slightly swaying. Brian stood up quickly, grabbed Justin around the waist and pulled him into a crushing kiss. 

Justin moaned and returned the kiss, tasting himself on Brian's tongue. "Brian, it's been so long since you've done that, I actually saw stars and thought I was going to pass out," Justin said innocently in between heaving breaths. 

Brian laughed at Justin's weakened condition. "It helps you forget, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. I couldn't think at all. My mind just went blank. It was so intense."

Brian released the grip he had on Justin, "I'm not done yet, turn around." Justin tried to stand on his own but found he was still a little wobbly and crashed into the side of the shower. "Whoa, I've got you." Brian lifted him up and Justin instinctively wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and his arms around the brunet's neck as he continued to lean back against the wall. "Just hold on, I'll do all the work, but this is going to be a wild ride." Brian was on overload with the need to get inside his lover. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and the incredible rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He kissed Justin hard again while he reached to grab a condom from the soap dish beside them. He made quick work of slipping it on his dick and preparing Justin for what was about to come. "Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer he slipped his throbbing cock between the blond's ass cheeks and in one swift motion penetrated him far enough to pummel his ball-sac. Instantly, Brian began to fuck Justin hard as the water hit their shoulders, ran down their chests, and pooled around the smaller man's lap. 

Justin's dick lay against Brian's stomach, growing again from the intense pleasure of his lover pounding hard into his ass. Brian moved closer to the falling water putting Justin's erection directly under the steady stream of hot water. The contact of the water beating down against the tip of his cock sent shock waves through his body. 

“Brian!” Justin whined and tried to pull himself closer to Brian's body to block the spray. Brian arched his back further holding Justin firmly in place, not allowing his dick to be sheltered from the steaming water. Justin continued to whimper with each deep thrust of Brian's cock in his ass. He felt limp, like a rag doll as Brian bounced him up and down. The dual sensations in his ass and on his cock were driving him insane and sending him close to the edge. 

Brian knew the blond was about to come. He leaned into the wall and brought his lips close to Justin's ear and said, just above a whisper, “Don't come yet." And with that he thrusted a few more times, pulled out and released his grip on Justin's hips. "Can you stand now?" 

Justin didn't say a word while he untangled his legs from around Brian's waist and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Brian spun him around and pressed him up against the shower wall. He pulled back slightly on the younger man's hips, bending Justin forward and forcing his ass out to meet the head of his cock. Without hesitation, Brian positioned his erection at the quivering hole and pushed in until he was fully encased in the warm cavity, then pulled back out and started a rythmic thrust. 

Justin's face was pressed against the shower wall, while his arms flailed about trying to find something, anything to hold onto. Brian pounded his ass wildly, angling his hips just right to hit Justin's prostate, causing the younger man to scream with every thrust. 

Brian reached around, grabbed Justin's dick and tugged roughly in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt it pulsate in his hand and knew that Justin was almost there. He squeezed the cock head and was rewarded with another echoing scream. 

Justin's head flew back onto Brian's shoulder and his eyes closed tight as the intensity of all the sensations began to take him away. Again his legs became weak and gravity practically impaled him on Brian's cock. 

It became harder and harder for Brian to continue his thrust while trying to hold his lover up with one hand and jerk him off with the other, so he grabbed Justin's hand and moved it to his own cock. He placed his hand over Justin's and pumped a few times then released it, silently telling the blond what he wanted him to do. Brian slid his arms under Justin's, grabbed the boy's shoulders from the front, arched his back and pulled him closer to him in a death grip. He lifted him up off the ground and pistoned into him in quick deep strokes as Justin's legs dangled in the air. 

"Oh gawd, Brian, I have to come now, please!" the blond begged, increasing the speed of his hand jerking his shaft. His ass clamped down on Brian's cock in a vice-like grip as his orgasm ripped through him, shooting thick, pearly streams of cum against the shower wall, over his hand and down his legs. 

Brian was sent spiraling into his own mindblowing orgasm by the tightening and pulsing of Justin's anal muscles that seemed to pull every last bit of pleasure out of him in constant waves as he filled the condom until it overflowed and his seed seeped out and slid down his dangling balls. 

They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath as Brian released his hold on Justin and they slumped forward against the shower wall. Brian leaned down and pressed kisses against Justin's neck and face. He pulled out, stood up straight and pulled Justin with him. He discarded the condom and turned Justin into the spray to wash away the remnants of the boy's cum that still clung to his body, watching as it ran down the drain. He angled the shower head to clean off the wall, then turned off the now lukewarm water. He wrapped his strong arms around Justin in a tight bear hug, Justin returned the squeeze. 

Justin started to speak, "That was..."

"Amazing," Brian interrupted, still out of breath but laughing out loud as he stepped out of the shower.

Justin giggled and followed Brian out of the shower. "Well, I was trying to come up with something more original than just amazing. We always seem to say that and this was, I don't know, better, more than amazing. You're an ad man, can't you come up with anything else?"

Brian grabbed a towel off the rack. 'Was an ad man,' Brian thought to himself, 'fucking Stockwell.' He approached Justin and began drying his skin in soft, caressing strokes. "Ummm, how about, breathtaking, astounding, mind-blowing, out-of-this-world, awesome, spectacular?" He leaned in closer to Justin's ear as he continued to towel him dry, "Oh, I know, we could be real queers and call it dazzling or fabulous." 

Justin rolled his eyes, "Brian, really." He took the towel from Brian's hands and began drying his body, inch by inch. When he was finished, he tossed the towel in the laundry basket, kissed Brian's shoulder and walked toward the bedroom saying, "Call it whatever you want, but I have been so thoroughly sucked and fucked that I feel like I could sleep for a week. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Mmmm, I'll be right there," Brian said as he turned towards the mirror above the sink. He stared into the mirror, inspecting his reflection as he thought about Stockwell and all their conversations. ''If I say it, I mean it,' is what Stockwell is always saying. But he's hiding behind his honesty, I have to get everyone else to see it too. I really thought that connecting him to Jason Kemp was the way to do it.' Brian winced at his image in the mirror. 'What am I doing? Dressing Justin up like a hustler to trap a killer. A fucking killer. Gawd, what was I thinking?' He turned to look at Justin who was busy pulling his underwear on and crawling into the bed. 'There has to be another way. I can't put him in danger like that again.'

"Brian, what's taking so long?" Justin asked as he pulled the duvet over his body. 

Brian snapped out of his thoughts and exited the bathroom. He climbed into bed pulling Justin to him and wrapped his strong arms around the boy, snuggling him tightly. 

"Brian, are you OK?" Justin asked, sensing the change in his lover's demeanor. Just a few minutes ago the man had been pummeling him into oblivion like a wild animal, and now he seemed gentle, compassionate, almost loving.

"I'm fine," Brian replied as he placed a kiss on top of Justin's head. "Now shut up and go to sleep," he said softly, taking the sting out of his words as the weight of the situation that he still needed to figure out lay heavy on his soul.


End file.
